fanclubhffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kroniki Drużyny Beta 1
jest opowieścią o przygodach Charliego Jara. Autor *Zapomniany Makuta 10:53, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Część 1 Charlie Jar szedł przez korytarz w Fabryce Bohaterów. Miał się spotkać z Johnem Blastem, Menedżer Misji jego drużyny. Wiedział po co John wezwał go do siebie. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie czekał na niego Blast. - Pewnie wiesz o czym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. - powiedział John. - Tak, wiem. - powiedział Charlie. - Rada Fabryki ma do ciebie wiele zastrzeżeń. - A dokładnie jakie? - Sam wykonujesz wszystkie misje, bez pomocy drużyny! - Tak, ale moja drużyna ma własne misje, na których... - ...na których cudem nie giną. - dokończył John. - Gdyby "jej" nie było w drużynie, zginęliby. - Taka jest rola zastępcy lidera. Zastępować lidera, gdy ten jest nieobecny. - Ale ciebie zawsze nie ma. - I co z tego?! Nagle do Blasta podszedł Bohater z mieczem w ręce. John wskazując na niego powiedział: - To. Rada przydzieliła go do ciebie na czas nieokreślony. Poznaj Charlesa Oxforda. Charlie był zaskoczony. Rada przydzieliła do niego innego Bohatera! - Pomoże ci w misji na Planecie Snów, o której właśnie miałem ci powiedzieć. - powiedział John. - Planecie Snów?! - zdziwił się Charlie. - Dokładnie. Mieszkańcy tej planety mają ostatnio problem z robotami podobnymi do naszych Bohaterów. Na dodatek widziano tam także przedstawiciela rasy Animos. Więcej szczegółów otrzymacie na miejscu. Po tych słowach John Blast odszedł zostawiając dwoje Bohaterów w pomieszczeniu. - No, Oxford, idziemy. - powiedział Charlie, niezbyt zadowolony tym, że będzie mu pomagał inny Bohater. Część 2 Bohaterowie byli już w statku, który miał ich zabrać na Planetę Snów. Charlie zastanawiał się nad misją oraz nad jego towarzyszem. Oxford myślał o czymś innym. Rozmyślał nad tym co powiedział John Blast. - Nad czym rozmyślasz? - zapytał Charlie. - Blast powiedział, że na Planecie Snów widziano przedstawiciela rasy Animos. - odpowiedział Charles. - Myślę, że wiem kto to jest. - Znasz go? - Chyba tak. Jak wiesz mój zespół stacjonuje na planecie Vespidian w układzie gwiazdy Erysteos 5. Walczymy tam ze Związkiem Galaktycznych Piratów i Bandytów Erysteosa. Jednym z jej członków jest Mammal, przedstawiciel rasy Animos. - Ale chyba można go pokonać? - Jest potężny, tak jak inni Animos. Jednak... - Charles zamyślił się. - Jednak... - powiedział Charlie. - Jednak jego rasa posiada także kilka słabości, które można wykorzystać w walce. - To znaczy jakie? - Nie potrafią pływać i mają bardzo słaby wzrok. Nagle w statku rozległ się głos pilota: - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Dwoje Bohaterów wyszło ze statku. Znajdowali się w wiosce. Zauważyli, że jeden z mieszkańców idzie w ich kierunku. - Witajcie! - powiedział. - Witaj! - powiedział Charlie. - Nazywam się Charlie Jar, a to mój towarzysz Charles Oxford. - Dobrze, że jesteście. Mamy ostatnio problemy z... - A tak w ogóle to kim jesteś? - przerwał mu Charles. - Och, tak, zapomniałem. Nazywam się Rahdok i jestem strażnikiem Świątyni Snów. "Świątynia Snów?! - pomyślał Charlie. - O co tu chodzi?" Rahdok prowadził ich przez wioskę i opowiadał o niedawnych zdarzeniach: - Wyglądali tak jak wy. - powiedział Rahdok. - Zapamiętałeś któregoś dokładniej? - zapytał Charles. - O tak! Jeden z nich miał srebrny pancerz, dwa, wielkie miotacze i plecak odrzutowy. - A oprócz tego Bohatera i Animos, widzieliście tu kogoś? - Cóż... - zamyślił się Rahdok - ...była taka niebieska kobieta. Wydaje mi się, że była to przedstawicielka rasy Horad. - Horad?! - Zaraz, zaraz - wtrącił zamyślony Charlie. - Niebieska Horad. To musiała być Storm! - Storm?! - zapytał Oxford. - Kto to jest? - Storm to przebiegła przedstawicielka rasy Horad. - odpowiedział Charlie. - Służyła Von Nebuli, kiedy ten jeszcze był na wolności. - A skąd ją znasz? - Walczyłem z nią kiedyś. Dawne dzieje. - Taa... Nagle zauważyli coś dziwnego. W ich stronę szło dwoje Bohaterów, których wszyscy bardzo dobrze znali. - To Bulk i Furno! - powiedział zdziwiony Charles. - Witajcie! - powiedział William Furno. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Charlie. - Jesteśmy tu od jakiegoś czasu. - odpowiedział Dunkan Bulk. "Coś mi tu nie gra. - pomyślał Charlie. - Rahdok powiedział przedtem: ...miał srebrny pancerz, dwa, wielkie miotacze i plecak odrzutowy." - Wy nie jesteście prawdziwymi Bohaterami! - powiedział Charlie. - Jar, co ty... ? - powiedział Charles, nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy. Zanim zdążył dokończyć, zza budynków wyszła "armia" Bohaterów i otoczyła ich. - To... - Charlie nie potrafił wydusić ani słowa. - To są kopie. - Tak. To prawda... - powiedział Bohater, wyłaniający się z tłumu kopii. - Witaj, Charlie! Charlie zamarł ze zdziwienia. - Kolejna kopia?! - zapytał Charles. - Nie... - powiedział Charlie. - To mój były towarzysz. Poznaj Patricka Revenga. - Więc nic nam nie zrobią, tak?! - Patrick to zdrajca, więc raczej nie. - Zgadza się. - powiedział Patrick, złowrogo się uśmiechając. - Pojmać ich. Po tych słowach wszystkie kopie ruszyły na nich. - Uciekajcie. - powiedział Rahdok. - Zajmę ich. Dwaj Bohaterowie szybko przebiegli przez tłum kopii i w wbiegli do statku. - Startuj! - zawołał Charlie do pilota statku. Część 3 Byli z powrotem w Makuhero City. Oboje czuli, że dziś przegrali. Najbardziej odczuwał to Charlie Jar. "Jak Revenge mógł mnie pokonać?! - pomyślał Charlie. - Jeszcze te kopie..." - Witajcie znów! - odezwał się John Blast, podchodząc do nich. - Z czego się tak cieszysz, Blast? - zapytał Charles. - Mam wiele powodów do radości. - rzekł John. - Wiem, że wam się nie udało. Mimo wszystko polecicie tam znowu! - John, nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. - odezwał się Charlie. - Na Planecie Snów spotkałem Patricka. - O nie! - Był na czele kopii Bohaterów. - Kopii?! - Wszystko ci wytłumaczymy. Gdy szli przez liczne korytarze Fabryki Bohaterów, opowiadali Johnowi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Nagle Charlie zobaczył przyglądającą się im niebieską Bohaterkę. - Wy idźcie do pokoju i naradźcie się. - powiedział Charlie, do Johna i Charlesa. - Ja zaraz do was dołączę. Blast i Oxford odeszli, a Jar podszedł do Bohaterki. - Witaj Gray! - powiedział Charlie. - Dawno cię nie widziałam. - powiedziała Bohaterka. - Nadal sam wykonujesz misję? - Obecnie nie. - Naprawdę?! - zdziwiła się Bohaterka, która wiedziała, że Charlie wszystkie misję wykonuje sam. - Pomaga mi Charles Oxford. Sprawdzaliśmy Planetę Snów. Tam natknęliśmy się na kopie Bohaterów i... - Charlie zamilkł. - Kogo?! - Patricka! - Ale to nie możliwe! Został wyrzucony z mojej drużyny za zdradę i pomoc przestępcom! - Twojej drużyny? - Tak. Uznałam, że drużyna jest moja, ponieważ lidera nigdy nie było! Ciebie nie było! A ja cię zastępuje! - Tak czy inaczej... - zawahał się Charlie. - ...pomożesz nam w misji?! - Ty prosisz o pomoc? - zdziwiła się Bohaterka. - To trochę dziwne. - Tak, wiem. I na tych słowach zakończyła się ich rozmowa. Razem poszli do Blasta i Oxforda. - Charles, to moja przyjaciółka z drużyny, Hannah Gray. - powiedział Charlie. - Charlie, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić. - powiedział John, wskazując Bohatera stojącego obok niego. - To jest... - Nazywam się Treevs. - powiedział Bohater. - Będzie wam pomagał podczas powrotu na Planetę Snów. - rzekł John. - A więc dobrze. - powiedział Charlie. - W czwórkę polecimy na Planetę Snów. - W czwórkę?! - wtrąciła Hannah. - Oczywiście. - odparł Charlie. - Lecisz z nami. Hannah nie odpowiedziała. W czwórkę poszli do statku, który miał ich zabrać na Planetę Snów. Część 4 Po wylądowaniu na planecie, wyszli ze statku i zobaczyli... Sentili idących na nich! - Co tu się dzieje?! - zapytał Treevs. - Chyba wiem... - powiedział tajemniczo Charlie. Sentile otoczyli Bohaterów. Spośród nich wyłoniła się znajoma postać. To był jeden z Sentili, Rahdok. - Rahdok, naprawdę wierzycie, że te kopie to prawdziwi Bohaterowie?! - zapytał Charlie, wiedząc o co chodzi Sentilom. - Oni tak uważają... - odpowiedział Rahdok. - A ty? - Ja... - Rahdok zawahał się. - ...nie wiem. Zaraz... skąd wiedziałeś, o co nam chodzi?! - Domyśliłem się. Rahdok odwrócił się do Sentili. - To nie oni z nami walczyli! - powiedział. - To były kopie stworzone przez ich wroga! Wśród Sentili panowało zamieszanie. Nagle Charlie wyszedł przed swój zespół i powiedział: - Drodzy Sentile! Mamy wspólnego wroga. I jeśli chcemy go pokonać, musimy połączyć siły. Czy zgadzacie się na to? Sentile wsłuchiwali się w słowa Charliego. Wszyscy jednym głosem krzyknęli do Charliego: - Powierzamy ci nasze życie! Po tych słowach Charlie był trochę zmieszany. Nie chciał dowodzić Sentilami. Chciał tylko w końcu pokonać Storm. Po chwili namysłu, wymyślił jak nimi nie dowodzić. - Słuchajcie! Mam pewien plan. Sentile pod dowództwem Rahdoka zostaną w wiosce i będą odpierać ataki kopii i przestępców pracujących dla Storm. My, czyli ja, Hannah, Treevs i Charles w tym czasie wejdziemy do jej twierdzy i postaramy się ją pokonać. Plan wydawał się być dobry. Po chwili pewny siebie Charlie odwrócił się do swojej drużyny i powiedział coś, co zdziwiło ich wszystkich: - To może być nasza ostatnia misja! Z tego powodu chciałbym wam podziękować za to, że mogłem z wami pracować. Nie ważne co się z nami stanie, zawsze będziemy należeć do Drużyny Beta 1. Nieważne, czy jesteście już w jakichś drużynach zawsze będziecie do nas należeć. A teraz chodźmy! Czwórka Bohaterów szła przez wioskę w wielkiej ciszy. To, co powiedział Charlie, było czymś, co sprawiało, że zaczęli się martwić o powodzenie misji i nie tylko. Gdy przekroczyli granicę miasta zobaczyli, że armia kopii i przestępców szła w stronę wioski. Byli przygotowani na taką okoliczność. Bohaterowie ukryli się za drzewami i czekali, aż armia weszła w pobliżę wioski. Zaczęła się bitwa między nimi, a Sentilami. Bohaterowie udali się w stronę Twierdzy Storm. Bardzo łatwo dostali się do środka. Tam, zobaczyli samotnego Bohatera. To był Patrick Revenge. Stał na środku sali, w której się znajdowali. - Witajcie, Bohaterowie! - powiedział. - Sam na naszą czwórkę. - rzekł z pewnością siebie Charlie. - Nie dasz rady. - Ale ja nie jestem sam... Nagle zza filarów z obydwu stron wyszło dwoje przestępców. Bohaterowie rozpoznali ich obydwu. Jeden z nich był Horad, a drugi - Animos. - Naprawdę myśleliście, że Storm tego nie przewidzi?! - rzekł Patrick. Bohaterowie byli zszokowani tym wszystkim. - Więc tak wygląda nasz koniec... - powiedział Charlie. Część 5 - Musimy się rozdzielić! - powiedział Charlie. Pomysł wydawał się być dobry. Oni zajmą się przestępcami, a Charlie pójdzie do Sali Tronowej i pokona Storm. Tu pojawiało się pytanie: pokona ją czy sam zginie? Troje Bohaterów wyszło naprzeciw Charliego i zaczęło odciągać przestępców od niego. Każdy walczył z innym przestępcom. Gdy wszyscy zniknęli, Charlie przeszedł przez korytarz i chciał, aby jak najszybciej się to skończyło. *** Hannah biegła przez korytarze. Jej trafił się Taval, przedstawiciel rasy Horad. Nie wiedziała jak go pokonać, więc uciekała, byle jak najdalej go odciągnąć od Charliego. Była już bardzo daleko, dlatego zatrzymała się. Przestępca zaczął strzelać do niej z Miotacza Meteorów. Nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy. Już wiedziała, jak łatwo i szybko pokonać Tavala. Ten strzelał do niej, aż zauważył, że strzela do nikogo. Zdziwił się. Gdy odwrócił się, żeby odejść zauważył Hannah'ę przed sobą. Ta wbijała swój Zatruty Sztylet w jego pancerz. Taval poczuł, że słabnie. Przestępca padł. Hannah odeszła. *** Charlesowi trafił się jego nie tak dawny wróg, Mammal. Był on przedstawicielem rasy Animos. Charles dobrze wiedział, jak go pokonać. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział, gdzie Mammal się znajduje. Animos mają dobry słuch i węch, więc Mammal mógł go zaatakować z każdej strony. Oxford odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Mammal pędzi na niego. Charles przeskoczył nad nim i uderzył swoim Wibromieczem w jego hełm, przez co hełm Mammala rozpadł się. Przestępca widział teraz tylko jakąś rozmazaną postać. Wiedział, że teraz nie pokona Oxforda. Odwrócił się i uciekł. Charles poszedł w stronę Sali Tronowej. *** Treevs walczył z Patrickiem Revengem, dawnym członkiem Drużyny Beta 1. Próbował bronić się swoją bronią, ale wiedział, że zaraz może nastąpić koniec jego życia. Patrick z nienawiścią w oczach, uderzał go swoim ostrzem. W pewnym momencie, gdy Patrick miał zadać Treevsowi ostateczny cios, coś się stało. Treevs zobaczył dwa ostrza przechodzące przez ciało Revenga. Nagle ostrza zniknęły, a ciało Patricka padło na podłogę. Treevs zobaczył przed sobą Charliego. - Żegnaj, były przyjacielu. - rzekł Charlie, jakby do ciała Revenga. - Uratowałeś mi życie! - powiedział Treevs. Charlie był nie wzruszony. Odwrócił się i... zniknął niebieskiemu Bohaterowi z oczu. Treevs nie wiedział, co się przed chwilą stało. Stał zamyślony. W końcu oprzytomniał i pobiegł w kierunku Sali Tronowej. *** Do Sali Tronowej wszedł Charlie. Przed chwilą uratował Treevsa i zabił swojego byłego towarzysza, Patricka. Wiedział, że w pojedynku ze Storm może nawet zginąć. - Witaj, Jar! - powiedziała siedząca na tronie Storm. - Nie jestem tu po to, żeby się witać! - rzekł Charlie. - Jestem tu po to, by cię w końcu pokonać! - Och, naprawdę... Nagle Storm pojawiła się przed Bohaterem. Charlie próbował uderzyć ją swoimi ostrzami, ale Storm dobrze się broniła. Rozpoczęła się zaciekła walka... *** Przed wejściem do Sali Tronowej, troje Bohaterów, Hannah, Charles i Treevs chcieli pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi. Gdy weszli do Sali Tronowej, zobaczyli coś, czego woleliby nie widzieć. Na środku sali leżało... zniszczone ciało Charliego! - Zapamiętajcie to sobie, Bohaterowie! - rzekła Storm, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Wśród Bohaterów zapadła cisza. W końcu Treevs się odezwał: - Zabierzmy jego ciało z powrotem do Fabryki. Tak też się stało. Gdy znaleźli się w wiosce, zobaczyli świętujących Sentili. Świętowanie zwycięstwa z przestępcami i kopiami przerwał widok martwego Charliego Jara. - Poświęcił się dla nas wszystkich... - powiedział Rahdok. - Zabieramy go do Fabryki! - rzekła Hannah. To powiedziawszy, Bohaterowie pożegnali się z Sentilami i weszli na statek... Epilog W mieście, w Wieży Montażowej, Hannah nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Była smutna z powodu śmierci Charliego. Podeszli do niej Treevs i Oxford. - Zostałem wezwany przez moją drużynę. - powiedział Charles. - A ja... - zaczął Treevs. - Nie tłumaczcie się. - przerwała mu Hannah. - Każde z nas ma własną drużynę. Musimy zapomnieć o wszystkim co się stało. - Jeśli chcesz. - powiedzieli razem Treevs i Oxford. Gray miała rację. Treevs i Charles musieli się pożegnać z Drużyną Beta 1. Gdy cała trójka miała odejść w swoje strony, zobaczyli coś dziwnego, ale zarazem niesamowitego. Z miejsca, w którym są montowani Bohaterowie, wyszedł nowy Bohater. Coś podpowiadało im, że go znają. I tak było. W pewnym momencie już wiedzieli kto to jest. To był Charlie Jar! Teraz wiedzieli, że zabranie jego ciała do Fabryki Bohaterów to był dobry pomysł. - Witajcie! - rzekł do nich Charlie. Postacie *Charlie Jar *John Blast *Charles Oxford *Pilot *Sentile **Rahdok **Mieszkańcy wioski *Kopie Bohaterów-Robotów **Kopia Dunkana Bulka **Kopia Williama Furno **Armia kopii *Patrick Revenge *Hannah Gray *Harry Treevs *Taval *Mammal *Storm Zobacz Też *Zapisy (Zakończone)